yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo Ohayashi
DO NOT STEAL OR USE THIS OC! IT BELONGS TO YUUNA-CHAN106. IF YOU WANT TO EDIT ASK PERMISSION FROM THE OWNER!!! Hi yan-Chan!"~Chiyo to Yandere-chan Chiyo Ohayashi is a normal 2nd year student that currently attends Akademi Highschool. And comes from a traditional family Apperence Chiyo is described as being one of the most prettiest girls in school. She has long dark,slightly wavy hair that is down to her butt. She has pail skin and bright blue eyes. She also has two buns and two has dull pink bows in her hair that are keeping the buns in place. She wares the default uniform unless it's changed by the player. Her bows also change style,size,colour if you change the uniform. She wears black thigh high socks and frilly,pastel blue panties She has a curvy body. Her boobs are big but not too big,about a C or F cup. Her thighs are mid thick. She has small shoulders. Personality She is very caring and kind. She also is very sweet,submissive,modest and a bit shy. She is soft spoken and adores animals. She also may be seen as a rival because of her beauty and is the one to fall deeply in love at first sight. She currently has feelings for haruto yuto,but might fall in love with someone else. When you first meet her she will be very shy,akward but as you get to know her she will be less shy and more talkative. Backround Chiyo was born on the 21st june 1999 and was a cute but very chubby baby. Her mother was 19 and her father was 20 when she was born so her mother is now 37 and her father (if he was still alive),whould be 38. She currently lives with her great-great grandmother and mother in sisuta town. Topics Cooking:Positive Occult:Negative Cats:Positive Friends:Positive Family:Positive Violence:Negative Drama club:Nuetral Routine/in game ROUTINE At 7:04 AM. Chiyo enters school grounds. At 7:06 AM. She opens her locker and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 She walks into the plaza (the left side of the fountain) and goes to talk with her freinds Yui rio,yuna hina,Mei Mio,Saki miyu,kakona haruka and Mesume Ronshsaku (Altho they don't consider eachother as freinds. She (Chiyo) tries to get along with her.). At 8:00 AM. She will go to class 1-2 and sits at her desk. And starts her Morning classes at 8:30 AM. And leaves to the cafeteria to finish off some of her work and talk to her freinds at 1:00 PM. Chiyo goes to her next few classes at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards,she goes to the cooking club and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. Then she lingers,returns a few books to the libary. Then she will get her cardigan from her locker and walks home. INTERACTIONS "Can you please find my bow?. I was walking to class and it somehow fell out of my hair. So will you please find it for me?...I don't want to be lazy or anything i'm just really busy..a-and if you find it.. I'll be by the fountain...oh and i will give you some yen in return!"-Chiyo's task. "...Y-you will?..oh thank you so much! good luck!"-If you ecxept Chiyo's task. "oh.... i understand.."-If you refuse her task. Her bow is lying in the hallway on the floor next to the science club. "No i refuse to believe it!"-when she sees the post about kakona. "I don't think you should be posting lies about people."-when she sees a lie that Yandere-chan posted. RELATIONSHIPS Haruto Yuto:Her current crush...she is extreamly shy around him and always gets flusterd when someone mentions him or if he looks at her. Yandere-chan: Chiyo has mixed feelings about her... Kakona haruka: There the best of freinds! Saki Miyu: Best freind! Mei Mio: Don't talk that much. Yui Rio: A little bit scared of her. Yuna Hina:A close freind. Osana Najimi:Don't talk very often but have a good relationship. Amai Odayaka:Are quite close,they like to bake together and sometimes have sleepovers,walk home togeather. Hanako Yamada:The best of freinds. Other things -She is incapable of self defense -she has a pet cat named Momo -She is right handed -She is afraid of the ones she loves dies,heights and needles -She likes cats,books.bright colours and cute things -She dislikes animal abusers,bullies,dark colours,dark things,gore,horror movies. -She likes trying different tea's and food from other countries. -Her first name means a thousand genorations.Category:Female Category:OCs Category:Second Years Category:Homosexual Category:Cooking Club Category:Social Butterfly Category:Kind Category:Sweet Category:Cancer Sign Category:Akademi High School Category:Popular Category:Japanese Category:Asian Category:Hetrosexual